My Total Drama Island
Characters Staff: Chris McLean Chef Hatchet Blaineley Dakota Contestants: 25-Cent - The Rapper Wannabe Austin - The Military Brat Britty - The Sweet Soul Cherish - The Hippie Denise - The Loud and Proud Teen Mom Ethan - The Immature Joker Fonquisha - The Ghetto Glam Geraldaine Upp III - The Rich Snob Hayden - The Cowboy Isis - The Creepazoid Jesus - The Friendly Japan-Loving Tech Josie - The Epic Random Girl Lois - The Serious Girl Lydon - The Anarchist Punk Max - The Chillaxed Musician Monique - The Gossip Queen Norman - The Phobia Factor Robert - The Pessimistic Loner Shannon - The Male Fashionista Sindel - The Goth Princess Teddy - The Girly Girl Xena - The Amazon Chapters Chapter 1: Welcome to Wawankwa! The camera zooms from the deep Muskoka waters to an island that has never, ever been televised. A young, somewhat mellow looking man is smiling at the camera, his hair blowing in the Canadian wind. Chris McLean winks at the camera and get's started with the show. 'Dudes and dudettes, Chris McLean here! The host with the most! This show is gonna be awe-awesome! 23 contestants from around the globe all competing in this abandonded, somewhat shabby summer camp. These 23 contestants are competing for a million, freaking dollars! I would say more but, I don't know, let's get started already! The host pauses for a second, but continues. 'First, I'd like to introduce a pretty girl from Texas. She's like Lindsay, but much more fun! Here she is, Teddy!' The camera zooms in a regular looking sailboat that is carrying a blond girl wearing a pink sequin dress with white heels. Teddy steps into the dock, with a big smile on her face. 'HEY CHRIS! I can't believe I'm here! You have like no idea how much I've wanted to be here. I totally like it here already! Oh, I'm the first one here! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Teddy jumps up and down whilst smiling. Chris rolls his eyes, 'Yeah, whatevs'. Teddy looks at her nails the way girls look at their nails and says, 'OMG! My nail polish is fading!' Chris laughs and say's 'Our next contestant is..psh, she sounds boring. Here's Lois.' A practical, serious-looking girl glares at Chris and Teddy from the boat she steps off of. Chris smiles as Lois walks by him, 'Hey Lois'. Lois turns her head around and says in a serious tone, 'Don't hey me.' Teddy smiles and waves at her. Lois crosses her arms and stares at Teddy and say's 'Aww, look who's wearing nothing but pink. I find it funny you girly girls think pink is the only solution.' Teddy looks confused and says, 'But pink is the prettiest color!' Lois laughs and tells her 'Whatever, shallow girl.' Teddy immediately cries after hearing those words. Chris shrugs and continues on, 'My next contestant is a..Southern gentleman with the perfect manners and the chastisy of a Medieval knight, here's Hayden.' A tall skinny-buff Southern cowboy steps onto the dock, his cowboy boots making a small 'clink' noise. 'Howdy Chris. How are y'all doin' these days?', the Southern boy tips his cowboy hat to the ladies. Lois looks unimpressed and rolls her eyes. Teddy smiles and blushes. Teddy approaches Hayden, 'I live in Texas too!' Hayden smiles at Teddy, 'It's a great place, ma'am' Teddy laughs, as Hayden winks at her. Chris sighs and announces, 'Next contestant is a dude from England, he say's that he 'hates life and that people need to...I won't say it because, well you'll see. Here's Lydon.' A pale guy with a tall, dark navy blue mohawk with several piercings in his face and wearing spiky wristbands. Chris smiles, 'What's up, my man?' Lydon cracks his knuckles, 'I swear, I will mother*bleeping* kill you and everyone else here if you don't *bleeping* shut the *bleep* up' Chris has an O.o look on his face, along with everyone else. Lydon, 'Anyways. Don't *bleeping* talk to me and you'll be fine, mate.' Lois brushes her hair with an old-fashioned comb, while Teddy hides under Hayden. Lydon smirks and sits besides a tree on the ground, burying his head down. 'Our next contestant is...a guy with the best 'fashion sense' or whatever, just, nevermind. This is Shannon.' Lydon immediatly raised his head and laughed loudly. A tall, skinny feminine-looking guy sporting a pink skinny tee, blue girly skinny jeans, small black mini-heels, and in addition many accessories, including a pale yellow feather boa, cheap green plastic big sunglasses approaches the island with a great sense of pride. 'OMG! Like HEY GUYS! I'm totally psyched up to be on TV, I totally want my friends to see me on here as best dressed contestant! I'm soo like happy! Like OMFG!!', he announces proudly in his effeminate voice. Teddy jumps up and down saying, 'IKR? We should totally be like BFF'S! Come on! Let's talk about the latest nail polish that came out!!! EEEEEEEE!!' Shannon laughed in a Minnie Mouse fashion and went 'EEEEE!!!!!' Lois shakes her head, while Lydon facepalmed so hard, his entire arm went through his face. Lois turned around and had an O.o expression on her face, but didn't ask him anything, secretly scared for her own life. Chris sighs, 'Next contestant seems like a normal girl. A combination of Bridgette and Courtney, well without the mean lethalness. This is Britty. Britty, sporting a yellow tank top and green bellbottom jeans steps onto the dock with an ordinary smile on her face. 'Hey guys', Britty blushes and walks towards the dock. Chris looks at Britty, expecting her to say more but after 10 seconds, he loses hope and goes on with the show. 'Geez, we wasted time already. Thanks Britty.' Britty raised her eyebrows and glares at him. 'Anyways, our next contestant is...geez Louise. She's a, get ready folks, a TEEN MOM!' Lois said, 'She must be a slu..' but Lydon interupted her, gave her the finger and said, 'Don't *bleeping* judge like that again, you mother*bleeping* *bleep*' Lois backs away and tries to contain her emotions inside. Chris revealed her name, 'Denise'. A young woman with messy brown hair and wearing a dark red belly top and black leather skirt approaches the dock and starts yelling at the contestants. 'I'm Denise and I'm a teen mom! You have no idea HOW HARD IT IS to be one! I take care of my baby every day and I can't party with friends anymore, you don't understand how hard it is! I hate being a mom! I hate it! HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Britty asked, 'Why didn't you give the baby up for adoption?' Denise had an offended look on her face and approached Britty, who became quite uncomfortable. 'I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! DON'T ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD! OK? OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Denise spitted all over face. Britty looked extremely disgusted and walked away from her. Lydon furrows his eyebrows and glares at her whilst Lois does the same, but this time at Lydon. 'SO DON'T BE GETTING ALL OVER MY FACE LIKE THAT OK? THAT'S AN ORDER BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE IT EASY!!!!', Denise retorted. Chris mouths, 'What an annoying *bleep*, anyways, next contestant is Norman.' A short, scrawny boy with brown straight cut hair, huge glasses wearing a khaki polo shirt with blue denim shorts walks to the dock. 'Uh, hey.', Norman picks his nose. Denise yells, 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU? ARE YOU 5? ARE YOU? HUH?!' Norman squeals and replies, 'No!' Hayden and Teddy look worried, as Lois and Lydon shake their heads. Norman then sneezes without covering his nose with anything, releasing snot all over the dock. Chris looks disgusted, 'Gross, dude. Just..gross.' Norman say's, 'Ugh, you got my list of phobia's and stuff? I can't be outdoors for more then five minutes because there's always a chance that a bear might break loose and eat us alive. I don't want to get sick from the other contestants. I can't eat certain foods because I'm afraid they might..' Chris interupts, 'I GET IT! And yes, your mom sent me the memo. Go inside the mess hall so you don't have to worry about a thing.' Norman runs into the dining hall, for his own safety. Chris shrugs and continues, 'Our next contestants are two cool friends on a boat!' Shannon and Teddy jumps up and down, 'EEE!!!! JUST LIKE US!!!', they both say in unison. Lois complains, 'Please don't tell me we'll have ANOTHER Katie and Sadie! We already have Shannon and Teddy and their annoying enough.' Shannon gasps and says, 'WELL, at LEAST I have fashion, GURL! Your top looks like it came from Goodwill, GURL!' Teddy and Shannon laugh and high-five each other, while Lois sighs. 'Yeah, err, their nothing like Shannon and Teddy', Chris says. 'In fact, one of the friends is the polar opposite of people like Sadie, Katie, Teddy, and Shannon. He hates the world, pretty much.' Lydon smirks, and Shannon comments, 'But how can you hate the world? There's a bunch of BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES TO WEAR in the WORLD!' Lydon cracks his knuckles, 'SHUT THE *bleep* UP! WHAT THE *bleep* is WRONG WITH YOU?! ALL YOU *bleeping* care about is clothes, and only shallow *bleeping* idiots like you care about that *bleep*. That *bleeping* guy seems MORE *bleeping* sane then you ever *bleeping* WILL BE, you *bleep*!' Shannon and Teddy gasp and cry on each other's shoulder. Chris sighs, 'Here comes Jesus and Robert.' Jesus and Robert are seen on the boat, chatting. Jesus laughs and smiles, 'I'm so glad to be competing in..' Robert interupts him and smirks, 'The Game'. 'Damn', Jesus complains. They both step off the boat. Chris smiles, 'Welcome to..' Robert playfully punches Jesus on the arm, 'The game, ha, made you lose twice already, I pwn you'. He has the 8) face. Jesus sighs and says, 'Well I just wish you stopped saying..' Robert teased, 'The game!', now showing his trollface. 'WILL YOU STOP saying 'The game'? You said that THREE TIMES already? Seriously, get in LINE with everyone else!', Lois complains and sighs loudly. Robert rolls his eyes and him and Jesus walks past him. Shannon observes them and combs his curly brown hair with pink highlights, 'You guys tottaleh need to like seriously need a makeover. Where do you guys shop to get your clothes?' Jesus answered, 'Wal-Mart. Why?' Robert looks pissed off and looks like he's about to show Shannon a piece of his mind. Teddy applies lipstick while showing kissy faces towards Hayden, while Shannon laughs Minnie-Mouse style. 'Wal-Mart is totally NOT the place to get the best clothes! You should totalleh like go to the mall, and yeah like you know?', Shannon complains. Robert says, 'Ok, um, whatever your name is, shut up, ok? IDGAF about where I get my clothes.' Lydon smiles and says, 'We finally have a sane guy here.' Robert looks back at him, but doesn't say anything. Chris points at the screen, 'And we will 'introduce more contestants when we come back!'. He winks at the camera. .....................................................................'commercial break........................................................ Chris smiles and waves at the camera, 'And we are back! Our next contestant. Pretty normal contestant. Nice and calm. Cool chick! I shall introduce you...Cherish! A tall girl with long, straight blond hair, wearing a green long-sleeved kimono top, blue bellbottom jeans with embroddied flowers and brown flip flops approaches the island with a smile on her face. 'Hey dudes and dudettes! Where are the animals by any chance?', Cherish asks with curiosity. Robert smiles at her, and Cherish smiles back. Chris shrugs, and Cherish sighs in dissapointment and walks past him. Britty approaches her and starts talking to her. 'I forgot to ask that question. I really like animals!', Britty giggles. Cherish replies, 'IKR? I feel sorry for those poor animals that are about to be extinct soon, but no worries, me and my family are involved in the many charities and organizations destined to help them!', she smiles. Britty smiles back. Teddy converses with Hayden, 'Soooo....what part of Texas are you from?', she says in a flirtatious tone. Hayden winks and answers, 'Abilene, Texas, ma'am. Prettiful place, I'll tell ya. Y'all should visit some time.' Teddy blushes, 'I totally WILL!', she laughs with Hayden. Chris rolls his eyes, 'Flirting, talking, all that cool jazz. There'll be more, for sure. Next contestant is...she's a girl that....she.....I hope you all don't freak out and all that shizz. Err, her name is Isis and here she is!' A girl with long brown hair, wearing a red 'Little Red Riding Hood' style dress and combat boots jumps from the boat to the dock and succesfully makes it, without any injury. 'This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND? YAY! Well, you know, this is different from all the other islands I've been too. Because well, me and my dad, we were both all 'eww' when we saw the previews of this place, but I was like, 'There HAS to be other people I can talk to here! Well anyways, I just want to let you all know, I'm not a girl. I'm a Mexican guy wearing a wig from the Salvation Army! And I like to eat babies!!!!', she lets all of the words out. All of the contestants, including Lydon, and Chris have the O.o expression in their faces. 'Babies are sooooo delicious! There was this one baby, she was only like one years old, and she literally tasted like ice cream', Isis smiled and laughed. Denise, who hasn't been seen in a while, gasped and yelled, 'HOW DARE YOU EAT BABIES! I AM A TEEN MOM AND YOU GO AROUND EATING CHILDREN? I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The contestants and Chris were left speechless. 'Umm....yeah', Chris announces and does the 'She's koo-koo' body language expression. 'So, our next contestant is a dude that...well, he sort of annoys me. High expectations and all that stupid crap. He claims that he is 'smarter' then everyone else just because he's lived in two continents...how pathetic...but he'll kill me before I say anymore. Here's Austin.' A guy with black curly hair, carrying a can of Dr. Pepper, whilst wearing a green military camo jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots steps off the dock, looking extremely unimpressed. Chris smiles and greets him, 'Welcome to the island, Austin'. Austin crosses his arms and glares at him, without saying a word. Chris infers, 'You don't look so happy, what's wrong dude?' Austin states, 'Well first OFF, I specifically said to have a PLANE take me here, not a BOAT! Second off, don't ever try to act like nothing's wrong when you SPECIFICALLY know what IS WRONG.' Chris frowns, 'Dude, I'm sorry. I tried everything I could.' Austin steps towards him, 'There's no such thing as SORRY in this world, Chris. I'm sick of everyone these days saying they are so 'sorry'. It's a sign of weakness, and weakness leads to downfall!' Chris sighs, 'Can't argue right now...you know, I have other dudes to introduce.' Austin raises an eyebrow, 'Well it's clear you don't know what your doing. Just do me a favor and never show your face at a military boot camp. The word sorry is like saying *bleep* in the civilian world. It's offending and quite unneccessary.' He walks towards the contestants and drinks the rest of his Dr. Pepper. Britty smiles at him, though it was a little smile, but Austin didn't notice. Chris sighs and goes on, 'Our next contestant is much more...pleasant.' Austin interupts, 'I would be pleasant if you GAVE ME A PLANE instead of a BOAT! I THREW UP THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DECISION-MAKING!' Chris sighs once again, 'Anyways, here's Josie. A short semi-tanned girl with brown-blond hair and green eyes waves and steps off the boat. 'Hey guys! I almost didn't sign up because I heard the island had sharks, but, I decided to face my fear this one time.', Josie smiles. Chris smiles, 'Well I'm glad your happy!' Josie smiles back and walks to the island. Denise raises an eyebrow and sinnerstily smiles. Josie walks past Denise, who glares at her and Josie accidently bumps into Robert. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry.', Josie say's. Robert smiles at her, 'No worries. It's all good', he now has the 8) expression on his face, as Josie giggles. Robert slightly blushes, and Jesus catches him. 'Haha, I saw you blush dude!', Jesus laughed. Robert now has the -___- expression on his face, 'You don't have to be so loud.' Britty and Cherish both wave at Josie and Josie waves back. Chris shrugs and continues, '14 contestants introduced so far! Dude, there's like...9 left to be introduced, so Numero Quince! Is the... quote on quote honorable Geraldaine Upp III, he rolls his eyes. A tall blond with piercing green eyes crosses his arms and gets a lint roller and rolls it all over his brown blazer. He fixes his hair with his fancy comb and announces to the world, 'I am the honorable Geraldaine Upp III. I am the richest, and obviously the most important, and the best person in the entire world. I live in a 7 story mansion, with two bedrooms that exclusively belong to me, plus 45 other bedrooms, a private spa and swimming pool on top of the mansion, 15 kitchens, 23 gardens, a huge courtyard with an extravagent fountain and much more. Why? Because I'm the best, most important, most useful person you will ever meet. More useful then all of you of course.' All of the contestants furrow their eyebrows at him and glare at him. He fixes his tie and looks up the sky with his head held high. Isis shakes her head and has the :/ face. Robert and Jesus both roll their eyes. Chris gets a water bottle and drinks it all up, 'Next contestant is..she....she looks evil, but isn't..yeah. Sindel, I think is her name.' A woman with long, grey hair, sporting black lipstick, and wearing a long dark purple gothic-style dress approaches the island. Denise laughs, 'HEY! LOOK! WE GOT A GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOUR GRANDKIDS? I'M ALREADY A MOM! YOUR A GRANDMA! WE CAN SHARE HOW HARD IT IS TOGETHER, EH?' Sindel has the angriest look on her face, 'Excuse me? I am NOT a grandma! I have a disorder that makes my hair prematurely go into a phase of a grandma.' Denise laughed and said, 'WHATEVER! YOU KNOW YOUR A GRANDMA! YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT! LIKE YEAH? IKR???!' Sindel has a purple aura surrounding her and yells, 'I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She yelled so loud, the entire island shook and almost hit an earthquake. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Chris fixes hair, 'I also forgot to mention that not only does she have the hair disorder, she also has super-powerful vocal chords...so don't get on her nerves.' Sindel looks at everyone and immediatly starts to cry. Cherish, Britty, and Josie immediatly approach her. 'It's ok, Sindel is it?', Cherish asks. 'We're here for you, don't worry. If you have anyone to talk to, just talk to any one of us. We would never betray you.', Josie smiles and comforts her. 'It's gonna be alright. Just don't let these annoying people get to you!', Britty says. Sindel cries, 'I always get made fun of for my hair and voice! I can't help it! Nothing has worked! No treatment! No nothing!', she cries and her mascara is ruined. Josie, Cherish, and Britty comfort Sindel, who is crying loudly. Chris sighs, 'Almost done, almost done, 7 more to go..'. Next contestant is, well the next contestant is a girl who has lived it the 'hard way'.' Denise immediatly stood up and started walking around and yelling, 'I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LIVED IT THE HARD WAY HERE! OK????????????? I DON'T WANT PEOPLE GETTIN' ALL OMG I LIVED SO HARD" CUZ IT AIN'T LIKE THAT! OK???????????????' Josie gives her a mean look, 'You know what? Shut up! Your making everyone uncomfortable! First, you make this poor girl Sindel uncomfortable and now your insulting others. I can't believe you!' Britty nods in agreement. Denise laughs, 'WHATEVER YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Chris continues, 'Thanks to all that unneeded commotion, I'm behind. Anyways, our next contestant is a little girl who..' 'OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! WHO YOU CALLIN' A LITTLE GIRL?????!!!!!!!! DO I LIKE YO MAMA!!!', the loud and proud girl claps her hands, wearing a black top, pink jeans, and sporting a nappy hair-ponytail. Chris say's, 'Sorry'. 'AND YOU DIDNT EVEN ITRADUCE ME!!!! MY NAME IS FONQUISHA BONQUISHA LAQUANA DESHAWNA JACKSON!!!!! GET MY NAME RIGHT BEFO' I BEAT YO SORREH *BLEEP* UPSIDE YO HEAD, FOO!' Chris gulps. Fonquisha get's her cell phone and answers a call, 'SONYA! WOULD YOU BELIEVE THIS FOOL ON TV CALLING ME A LITTLE GIRL? IMMA CUT HIM! OH NO SISTA, HE GONNA PAY! YEAH, I DONT CARE ABOUT DEM OTHER CONTESTANTS, THEY DONT CARE ABOUT ME! MMHHM! BYE SONYA! IMMA WIN SO WE CAN GET OU' OWN BIZNEZZ!!! KK!!!!!!!!! BYE SOUL SISTA!' Chris say's, 'You know we're not allowed to have cell phones, right?' Fonquisha approaches Chris, 'EXCUSE ME? WHY IS THAT? IS IT CUZ I'M BLACK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Chris shakes his head, 'No Fonquisha, that's not why. It applies to everyone!' Fonquisha shakes her head, 'Mmhmm, AND I'M GONNA KICK YO SORREH *BEEP* BACK TO DETROIT, FOO!' ...to be continued ;) (chappy will be released tommorow ^_^) Chapter 2: Talent or No Talent Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest Chapter 4: Heaven's Kitchen Elimination Table Key: *Red represents the Team #1. *Light green represents the Team #2. *Pale yellow represent characters that made the merge. *Dark green represents the team who has won the challenge. *Medium green represents the character won the challenge for the team or for him/herselves. *White represents the the character is safe from elimination on the losing team. *Orange represents the character who received the final marshmallow in that chapter. *Dark Red represents the character being voted off/booted off of the show. *Violet represents the character having to leave the competition without being voted out (examples: injuries). Trivia Category:Total Drama Category:My-Scope